Enslaved Part I
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is the first part of my lemony series of enslaved fangirls working as sexslaves. Rated M for major lemons obviously There will be NO TWINCEST! If your looking for inscest Yaoi go somewhere else!
1. Chapter 1

Enslaved Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. I am just a fan, who has a very strange idea for a very lemony series where a group of fans and cosplayers are captured and become sex slaves of the characters they love, or are the exact opposite of. I will try to stay on task and do one part at a time, but my mind likes to wander, so I can't make any promises. Anyway, please enjoy the first part of my fic. In the different parts, the first chapter will _always_ be the same title, but made in different ways. The characters enslaved will be based on different parts of my personality, my interests, or people I know. Please don't flame me. I work very hard on all my fics, so please only give me constructive criticism. I also tend to accidentally go OOC on some characters, especially the villains or anti-heros. I will try to keep Vergil in character, but please don't yell at me if he gets out of character.

Chapter 1: Captured (Vicky's POV)

Danielle and Vicky Cassio just got home to their empty home after another convention. They were happy, because they were able to bring their replicas of Vergil's Yamato, and Dante's Rebellion, Ebony, & Ivory. They were identical twins, so they were one of the few couples who could actually pull off Vergil and Dante. They were orphaned when their parents died in a car crash years ago, and were left with a huge house, and a small fortune. Ironically, They acted exactly like them as well.

Danielle was outspoken, flirted with every guy she saw, and had many one night stands. She even had a job where it was hard to get a normal income, and hardly ever got paid since most of it was voluntary. She loved the color red, pizza (no olives), having her hair all over the place, and practicing in her shooting range with her Ebony & Ivory replicas which were custom made. She was carefree, and never let anything big get to her. However, she was very emotional, and cared very much about her elder twin sister.

Vicky was very quiet, and kept to herself a lot. She was very cold toward most people, but she wasn't mean. She just didn't like to have social interaction. She had two part-time jobs, and brought in most of the money for an income. She also was in college for Criminal \Justice/ Law, since she wanted to be a lawyer. This reason will be explained later on. In her free-time, all she did was read books, or train with her Yamato replica. Because of reasons that will be told later on, Vicky wants to become the human equivalent of Vergil. She hates guns, and wants to learn how to defend herself with Yamato instead of guns. She believed that swords were more honorable. She always had her hair back and out of her face.

It was the first night back from the Convention, and Danielle was ready to go out on another one night stand.

"Dani, why can't you just stay home for once! The entire time we were at the con you were either flirting with, making out with, or having sex with boys! Can't you be responsible for once?" Vicky said to her younger, immature twin sister.

"Oh come on Vic! I'm having fun! Why do you always have to spoil my fun!"

"Don't call my Vic..." she said annoyed. "when was the last time we trained together?"

"Why do you care so much about training? I mean its not like we'll ever be able to use our skills. I mean sure, I shoot a gun pretty good, and I have fun with Rebellion, but you take this stuff too seriously!"

Vicky didn't reply, but she did scoff. She got up, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She was in Vergil's outfit all day, not to mention her custom wig that she had made so that she could have his hair like Dante's and then she could just simply comb it back with her fingers if she wanted to. They must have been the only cosplayers who had custom made everything. Their replicas of their weapons were even exact.

When she was done her long warm shower, she went into their room. Danielle was no where to be found.

"Jeez... she doesn't even tell me where she went." However, then she noticed something strange. Rebellion and her guns were gone. Danielle never puts them away, and always relies on Vicky to put them away. What was going on? She then saw that the bag Danielle was packing was still sitting there, not fully packed.

"Dani?" she asked aloud. She went to grab Yamato when everything went black.

Vicky woke up a few hours later in a very strange place. She was chained to a wall next to a very scared Danielle. She stayed calm, while she looked around. There were a lot of girls and even some guys. They were all chained in different cells. Vicky looked around, and saw that her Yamato replica, along with Rebellion, Ebony & Ivory were placed on the wall out of their reach. Vicky tried desperately to get out of the chains, but it was no use.

_What the hell is going on!_ She thought. She then notices something strange on her right wrist. It was some kind of bracelet. It was all black with brown designs that looked like it was in a different language. She tried to stay calm since her younger twin was scared out of her mind. She looked around at the various other prisoners. Most of them she recognized from the last convention. Some were still dressed, she recognized cosplayers of Axel, Roxas, Raito Yagami (ok I'm doing the Jap version since I'm trying to get better at this stuff) , L, Sasuke, Itachi, etc.

Suddenly there was a strange man covered in all black that came in.  
"Alright, lets start with you two beautiful girls." he said in a thick southern accent taking Danielle and Vicky somewhere covering their heads with a cloth.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Auction

(Dante POV)

Dante was having an interesting week. First, Lady and Trish decided to take a long vacation and not invite him. They wanted time away from the perverted half-devil. Then, Nero asked him for help. There was trouble, and Kyrie was in danger... again. Jeez... this kid needed to learn to keep tabs on his girl! However, he was completely surprised to find that the demon who kidnapped Kyrie was also holding another person captive... Vergil.

Dante couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he'd never see his elder twin ever again. However the demon was able to hurt Vergil to the point where he was almost killed. As usual, Dante was able to save both Kyrie and his twin. He was afraid that he would go all evil again, but he was still his brother. He wanted to keep an eye on him, so he stayed with Nero for a little while until Vergil was better.

In the mean time, he told Nero that Yamato belonged to him in the first place, and seeing that the Force Edge was not in Vergil's possession, Nero decided to give Yamato back to his rightful owner. Despite her being human, and the fact that Vergil might want to kill her when he woke up, Kyrie helped take care of Vergil. She told them that he actually helped her escape the demon's grasp before Dante even interfered. Dante figured it was the only way for Vergil to get out so he decided to help even if it was unwillingly.

"What the Hell is going on?" was the first words that came out of Vergil's mouth.

Dante shook his head. "hey bro..." he said.

"Dante?" Vergil said surprised. "Where am I?"

"Back in the human world if that helps." Dante said with a slight smile. He didn't know what to expect from his brother.

"Hn..." he sulked. He looked to the side, and saw Yamato.

"I see you took care of Yamato..."

"Actually this kid did." Dante said motioning to Nero who was holding Kyrie who had fallen asleep.

However Vergil was staring at him now.

"It... no... impossible... it was a lie..." Vergil said mumbling to himself.

"What's with him?" Nero asked a little freaked out.

"Yea... what's going on?" Dante said.

"He's..." Vergil looked away. "Never mind."

Dante looked at his twin inquiringly, but said nothing more. He knew that he wouldn't get much out of Vergil. For the rest of that week, Dante took Vergil back to Devil May Cry, and since those demons were looking for him, Vergil had to keep a low profile. He didn't exactly like staying with his younger brother, but he had to stay alive and working together with his twin was the only way.

That was when they were hired for a special job. There was a demonic auction going on. They were selling young women as sex slaves. Dante obviously wanted to take the job, and even though Vergil protested, he had to go along as well just in case something happened.

When they entered, they saw some familiar demons, but none wanted to kill them. They were all preoccupied with two young women chained to a wall. As they got closer, they found that these women were blindfolded, but they had many similarities. The announcer said that these two were twins, and that it was rare to find twins as beautiful as them. Dante Vergil was not interested, but then he saw that there were weapons being sold with them.

(Vergil POV)

The announcer also explained about that. Whomever buys these twins also gains the special custom made swords. Vergil couldn't believe how the o-katana hanging on the wall looked exactly like his Yamato.

"Yo!" Dante said waving his hand in Vergil's face. "Earth to Vergil!"

"Stop being immature." he said waving his hand away to have a closer look at the twin of Yamato.

"If you haven't noticed," Vergil said under his breath to his lovestruck little brother, "the weapons they have hung up are almost the exact replicas of ours."

"Really?" Dante said getting out of the line of men going to check out the twin's bodies. (He wanted to sample the merchandise himself.) Dante walked over and examined Danielle's guns (as said from the previous chapter.) and then his own Ebony and Ivory.

"Yep, almost ever detail is perfect..." Dante muttered.

Vergil shook his head and examined the Yamato replica. Every detail seemed perfect. The only difference would be that the metal was different. The metal in his was much stronger and better for fighting. However, the replica was weaker, but as he took it out of the saya a little (but not all the way) to examine the blade, he noticed that it was used for some kind of fighting or training. The blade wasn't even dulled like most decoration swords.

"Hm..." Vergil put the sword back, and then turned around to find Dante missing... _idiot_ he thought. He went on in line to find his twin looking over the "merchandise." One of the women was very calm and didn't look afraid at all. The other seemed very frightened and scared every time someone touched her to check her out.

They were both dressed in a long brown robe, and looked like they had been whipped.

"Eep!" One of them screeched when Dante touched her. However the guard whipped her.

"Quiet you!" he demanded. Vergil could tell that Dante wanted to tell him off, but he knew better than to blow their cover.

"Quit freaking out and you won't get whip..." the other one said to her the other, but she received a lashing too.

"Quiet or I'll cut out your tongue next time." the guard said.

Vergil was intrigued by this other woman. She seemed to take pain pretty well and had a will to survive. He wondered which weapons she owned. He also kept wondering why they had weapons that looked exactly like theirs in the first place.

Soon the announcer called everyone to go into the auction area. As Vergil and Dante waited, they saw so many demons who seemed as if they were going to torture them horribly.

"Its a shame what their doing to those girls..." Dante said quietly to Vergil. "Remember though... we're here to investigate not buy..." he added more to himself than Vergil.

"I'm betting..." Vergil said seriously.

Dante stared at his twin. "Vergil? Since when were you interested in sex slaves? Better yet, when have you ever wanted a human? You hated humans since I've seen you again."

Vergil looked grim. "I haven't always. After they killed mom, a human family took me in and helped me get stronger."

"Why... why don't I know about this?" Dante asked him. "And what about that whole 'I despise weak humans' speeches you gave me?"

"I never said that exactly. I said they were weak, and that to gain more power I had to lose the weak human side of me. I never said I hated them." Vergil said looking extremely serious. Dante didn't know what was going on with his brother, but he shook that thought aside since he liked the idea of betting on these beautiful girls.

"Alright, now before we start the bidding, let me announce that these women are not strangers. They are in fact identical twins. However these are very special twins. They are the best fighters I have ever seen for a human let alone the female kind. These weapons they have owned will go to the buyer of whichever twin. The set of the sword and two guns will go to whomever buys this woman." he said showing the audience the very scared girl. "And this beautiful o-katana will go to this brave, strong young woman. Her skills are above any human I have ever seen." he said motioning to the braver of the twins.

"Well, looks like we have more in common with them than we thought..." Vergil said aside to Dante.

"Are you still going on about the Yamato look-a-like?" Dante asked.

"Think about it. There has to be more to these two. I'm betting on them both, using my small fortune I acquired on my own."

"Thank god since I have no money..." Dante said annoyed at his lack of money.

The bidding began, and Vergil beat every bidder, and that was just for the younger twin whom he'd receive the Rebellion replica, and replicas of Ebony & Ivory.

"1 Million dollars for them both." Vergil said when he was getting fed up. He knew that none of these losers could afford that.

"Do you seriously have that much?" Dante asked amazed.

"Yes."

"Wow... I need to know your secret..."

Low and behold, no one else bid. Vergil had won both of these unique twins and their weapons. The sad crowd dispersed, and they were called up to the stage.

"Congratulations sirs." the man said. "come with me to claim your prize."

Vergil and Dante followed the man, and when they entered, the guards showed them both special bracelet. They couldn't read the writing, but Vergil recognized it as a special demon language he read about before.

"These bracelets are what keeps your new slaves bound to you. The rules are that they are allowed to be ten feet away from you, but if they exceed that distance they will explode. Since you are of demon blood, it will not cause you to explode. You both must spend the night and consumate this pact in order to take them with you tomorrow."

At this, Dante grinned.

"Now, which twin does each of you want?" the man asked them.

Dante spoke first. "I'll take the younger one." he said seriously acting like a dork. The man took the bracelet that must have corresponed with the younger twins, and showed him to the bedroom she was waiting in.

"I guess that leaves you with the elder. Your lucky. She's the submissive one."

"Just give me the damn bracelet." Vergil said. He was hoping that whatever this was would free them and that was it. He never expected that he'd have to have sex with a human.

End of Chapter 2

AN- next will be two chapters full of lemons.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: No more one night stands & Two cold beings

AN- I decided that both of the lemons will be in this chapter. That way I can get to the story and not have too many chapters.

(Dante/Danielle alternate POV)

Dante walked into the bedroom where the scared girl was tied up to the four poster bed and still blindfolded. The bed looked like a king, and very comfortable. There were satin sheets, and blankets at the bottom of the bed.

"Your allowed to take the blindfold off." the guard said closing the door leaving them alone.

"Thanks." Dante said at the awkwardness the man showed. "Goodbye to you too..."

Dante looked at the girl. He felt so bad for her. She was so frightened and he was there to save her. He had to get through this night and then she'd be free... well sort of. He went to the girl, and touched her cheek.

She pulled away instinctively. "Get away from me you pig!" she yelled harshly.

"Well, that isn't very nice." Dante said with a grin. "I'm the good guy." he whispered as he took her blindfold off. The girl opened her eyes very scared. But then she gasped. She seemed to recognize him.

"N... no... it can't be... D...Dante?" she said quietly.

Dante looked at her strangely. "Have we met before or something?"

"Oh my god!" She whispered. She motioned to try and hug Dante, but she was still chained to the wall. Dante grinned and undid her chains. She immediately glomped him (to his glad surprise) and cried into his shoulder.

"Calm down, their probably still watching. Vergil and I can't be found out. He's running from demons as it is." Dante whispered. "In the meantime the only way to get you out with us is to 'consummate' the bond we have otherwise you'll die because of the bracelet." he said as he started to kiss her neck to get this thing over with. "I won't do this anymore if you don't want me too."

"Oh no I'm not complaining." she whispered.

Dante grinned like he never grinned before. "really?"

"My sister says I'm just as bad as you are." she said in a sexy voice and now pushing the half devil down so that she was on top. "I'm a horny girl." she said with a smile.

Dante felt like he was in heaven. His elder twin brother bought a sex slave for him and said sex slave was seducing him and causing his already hard boner to get harder.

"I think I'm gonna really like you."

"Well you gotta get your money's worth." She said now slowly taking off his long red coat.

"Even if it's Vergil's?" he said laying back watching her work.

"How is he even working with you?" she asked him before starting to kiss his chest lustfully.

"He's... keeping... low... profile..." he said giving into his pleasure at full force. "Forget about Vergil..." he said grabbing the girl and flipping them so he was on top now. "My turn." he said with a wide grin.

Danielle had the same kind of grin, as he lifted the long brown robe to reveal that they had left them naked underneath. He was careful not to touch the wounds so that she wouldn't be in too much pain, but he kissed her body all over.

"Dante..." she moaned. Dante put his hand to her folds to find her soaking wet.

"Don't tell me you got this wet the moment you knew it was me..." he said grinning even wider.

"Maybe..." she said also widening her grin.

"How did you know who I really was?"

"I'll tell you after you fuck me!" she said attacking him so he was on his back again.

"Oh, I like a girl who's demanding..." Dante groaned. Danielle slowly started to undo Dante's leather pants, to see a huge, thick, pulsing, warm, rock hard dick.

"Damn! I always knew you'd be this good... you are half demon after all." she said before taking his dick to suck it.

"I like this..." Dante groaned. "But I don't think I want to have all the fun..." he said as he grabbed her by the waist so that they were in the 69 position. They licked and sucked each other for a few minutes, until Dante couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Danielle.

The son of Sparda flipped on top of an extremely hot Danielle, and entered her quick and hard. She yelped at the suddenness, but as Dante quickly picked up the pace, she started moaning like she's never moaned before. For Dani, it was the best sex she's ever had. Dante could tell she was enjoying this. This was also the first time he's had someone so hot for him. It made him have the best sex he ever had!

As they both got closer to climaxing, Dante kissed Danielle hard and passionately on the lips. Danielle almost choked on his tongue it was so far down her throat. Finally, they both came at the same exact time, and Dante let everything out inside his "sex slave." He never knew that a mission could reward him so well. Even if the client didn't pay, it was worth it!

They laid next to each other. Dante holding her but trying to avoid her whip marks.

"I don't think we're going to have any more one night stands, eh Dante?" Dani asked him.

"Heh, I guess not...oh yea, that reminds me...how do you know who I am?" Dante asked remembering what he wanted to ask.

Dani smiled. "Where we come from, you're from a video game called 'Devil May Cry.' My sister and I go to special conventions and dress up as you and Vergil. The strange thing is that I'm just like you, and she's well... kind of like Vergil... unless there's something she's not telling me..."

"You think your sister would be capable of wanting more power enough to wipe out humanity?" Dante asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. Something really bad happened to her a few years ago. I wouldn't put it past her at this point. Not to mention that she trains whenever she can with her Yamato replica. That's why she's more muscular than I am and more agile. For some reason its like she wants to be the human equivalent of Vergil... and that scares me."

"Wow, I guess he won't hate humans as much as he did before... at least with her anyway... at least we have something in common." he grinned.

They made out for a few minutes, had sex... again, and then went to sleep.

(Vergil/ Vicky's alternate POV)

Vergil walked in the dark room trying to keep his head together. He hadn't had sex with a human since... well that was a long time ago. He couldn't think of her right now. He had to do this task just so that the girl wouldn't die, and they'd be able to know why they had almost exact replicas of their weapons. But that would have to wait until later. Right now he had to get this thing over with.

He got closer the the huge king-sized bed, the woman was chained, blindfolded, and stiff as a board. He sat next to her, but she didn't move an inch, she didn't even flinch. This amazed Vergil. Any human who would have been put through all of that would have had some kind of adrenalin rush. Why was she so different? He took off her blindfold, and saw that her eyes were closed. Was she asleep? Did they give her some kind of drug?

She wasn't dead, because he could sense it and also hear her heart beat. That was another thing, her heart beat was calm. Not scared.

"Are you even awake?" He asked her.

"Yes _master._" she said in a tone that said that she hated saying the word.

"If I wanted this, I would have reprimanded you for that tone. However, I don't wish to do such a thing. You can open your eyes if you wish." Vergil added.

Vicky opened her eyes slowly as if scared she would see a disgusting thing, or man sitting there, but she saw the man she thought was only fictional. Could it be possible? Could she actually be the "sex slave" of Vergil son of Sparda? No it was impossible. She stared at him with her eyes wide.

"No... no way..."

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You... no that's impossible there is no way that you're real... but... if thats the case then those devils couldn't be..." she trailed off.

"What are you blabbering about?" the guard said. "consummate, or she dies."

Vergil sighed. He was stalling and they knew it. He couldn't stall any longer or they would catch him. He unchained the girl, and took her robe off to reveal her body covered in many whip marks. The poor, brave girl must have been whipped more times than anyone.

She did not complain as Vergil started to enter her. In fact, just as with her sister, the moment she knew that it was Vergil, or at least someone who looked like Vergil, she got wet because of her strange attraction to the dark half-devil. She tried not to make a sound, but this man was so strong, that she couldn't help but start moaning louder and louder.

Even Vergil started groaning. He forgot how pleasurable sex really was. He was starting to feel bad that he had to do this to an innocent girl like her. His weakness that he had always tried to get over was harming human women and girls. That's why he didn't kill that strange Alice girl. However the girl seemed to be enjoying it. He went strait in, and he thought that that would harm her, however it was as if she was waiting for him.

She acted like she knew him, but if she did know him, why was she not afraid of him? His thought process was interrupted by his climax along with hers. After it was all over, he laid next to her both catching their breath. Now was the time for him to ask questions the guards must have been there to make sure that they did as they were supposed to and that was it. This was because he sensed them motioning away from the room they were in.

"Why do you have a sword that looks almost exactly like mine?" he asked.

"You really _are_ Vergil aren't you?" she whispered.

"How do you know me?" he inquired.

"There's a video game where I come from and your perverted twin brother is the main character. That's how I know about your sword Yamato. And... because of a certain event in my life, I've decided to teach myself to defend myself with a sword like you have instead of guns like my little twin sister." she said the last part as if annoyed.

"You're a lot like me." Vergil admitted. "I've never seen that with any human before."

"More than you know Vergil." She said as she slowly fell asleep. Vergil stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that a human could have anything in common with a half demon like him. The next day they were going to discuss this all together at his brother's place.

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What now

(multiple points of view)

The next day, all four of them left the place and headed toward Devil May Cry. They didn't speak a word until they were halfway there.

"So, how awesome am I in this game huh?" Dante asked.

"Heh, of course you would tell him..." Vicky remarked.

Vergil smirked at her comment.

"Oh come off it Vic!"

"Stop calling me that!" Vicky said angrily.

"Vicky! Dante's awesome! Everyone knows that."

"In my opinion anyone who uses guns are cowards." Vicky said.

Vergil was caught off guard with this one, but he simply smirked. "At least someone agrees with my ideals."

"Oh stop being all full of yourself just because you finally found someone as disciplined as you are." Dante commented.

"Seems like I'm not the only one. Your the one who wants to know how they think of your being the main character."

"Oh he's not the main character all the time. Like half of the fourth game is played by Nero. You two know who Nero is right?" Danielle added.

"Yes..." Vergil said and was suddenly quiet.

"Whats with you when it comes down to that kid anyway?" Dante asked. "You have something against him?"

"No..." Vergil said.

"Oh my god he doesn't know!" Dani said trying to whisper to Vicky, but was still heard by the two sons of Sparda.

"Don't tell me you know that too..." Vergil closed his eyes looking out the window.

"Know what? What don't I know?"

"Good job Dani..." Vicky said annoyed. She knew Vergil wouldn't tell him for a reason.

"Its none of your business Dante..." Vergil spat. "Just keep driving."

"Wait a sec... that priest guy said he had Sparda blood running through his veins..." Dante, who must have _just_ realized it, thought aloud. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again. "Is he our little brother?"

Vergil sighed at his brother's stupidity. "Neither. He's..." he paused as if he couldn't bear to say it.

"He's what Verg? Tell me!" Dante urged him on.

"Don't call me that..." Vergil responded coldly.

"Wow, your more alike than I thought..." Dani whispered.

"Shut up Dani." Vicky snapped.

For a few more minutes there was silence until Dante parked at the side of Devil May Cry. "Nero is my son." Vergil finally said.

It was a good thing that they had parked, because Dante was in shock. The car would have gotten in an accident with his shock.

Vergil shook his head at his brother and left to go inside with Vicky. They sat down on the couch waiting for their younger twin siblings.

"You think he took it well?" Vergil asked her.

"I doubt it." she smirked. "He's probably freaked out at the prospect of being an uncle, moreover the uncle of a grown man."

"Heh, your right." Vergil snickered.

Meanwhile, Dani was helping Dante cope with this new news about his elder twin.

"I'm an uncle?" he asked aloud.

"Are you ok Dante?" Danielle asked him rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm just... surprised... wait... then what happened to the woman? Does that mean he was in love with a human? Nero's only _part_ demon..." Dante said.

"It probably means that yea..." Dani agreed.

"Why didn't you say anything about that before?" Dante asked.

"Well, I figured if he didn't tell you he should tell you not me." she said. "He is your brother." she added.

"Yea, your right." Dante agreed. "Come on, lets go. I'm gonna order pizza for lunch."

"Oh good! Don't worry about asking me what I like. I like everything but olives too." she smiled.

"Ok. But we'll probably have to order something different for Vergil..."

"And Vicky." Dani added.

"Ok... this is getting weird." Dante admitted.

"I know. I wonder if that's the reason those people chose us, and I wonder if you were meant to get us." she said looking down. "Before we were sent here, they gave us a 'test' to see how we were with our weapons. They put us through fights with lower-level devils from this world, I was able to fight pretty well with my replicas of your weapons, but my sister ended up saving me in the end... she always wanted to train with me and I always felt like it was ridiculous and I would never need training like that. It was great to know how to use guns but... I guess I was wrong..."

Dante got over his shock and put his arm around her. "Its alright, now we can all train together. Since you both obviously need to know this stuff..."

"Heh, Vergil's gonna have to train her no matter what. She doesn't want to learn anything from a man who uses guns." Dani laughed.

They walked inside to find Vergil and Vicky sitting in the exact same position on opposite sides of the couch. Their legs were crossed along with their arms.

"You mean all that time I was fighting by his side, that kid was my nephew? Jeez Vergil, couldn't you tell your own brother?"  
"I didn't know he was alive until I saw him." Vergil explained. "His mother was killed and he was inside her. I didn't stay around long enough to see if he survived since I wanted my revenge on the humans who killed her."

"Is that why you gave up on your human side?" Dante asked sitting down on the opposite couch with Danielle right next to him as he put his arm around her.

"...Maybe..." Vergil said pulling his arms in tighter when he arms were already crossed.

"At least that makes more sense..." Dante admitted.

"So, what are we all going to do now?" Dani asked cuddling with Dante.

"Well, I guess since we're stuck together we better train you two better, and probably think of some way to get these bracelets off.." Dante said.

"P_robably?_" Vergil said.

"Heh..." Dante said holding Dani.

"Oh god... Well I know your not complaining Dani, but we can't be stuck like this forever..."

"But I want to!" she said laying her head closer to Dante.

"I wish you would stop being immature and for once be responsible. Sex isn't a life style you know!"

"Well that's obvious... But its fun!" Dante said.

Vicky and Vergil shook their heads at their younger siblings.

"Speaking of which do you..." Dante asked Dani, but she already knew...

"Of coarse Dante!" she said as Dante lead them to his room.

"We weren't here five minutes and your having sex!" Vicky exasperated.

"Your just sexually frustrated!" Dani replied sticking her tongue out.

"Why don't you help her out Vergil! I know you've you some pent in energy in you!" Dante remarked as the door to his room closed.

"Do they just always think about sex and nothing else!" Vicky said. It was a rhetorical question. "what the hell are we supposed to do? We haven't even thought about what we were going to do about this." she said lifting her bracelet.

"Whatever, I think its safe if I travel during the day, so do you want to eat something? I don't like that pizza my little brother is obsessed with." Vergil asked. They were stuck together, so they might as well eat together.

"Sure why not. I hate pizza too." she said. And so, while their immature younger siblings had sex, they went out to eat. They left a note telling them so, and left to a fancy restaurant more to each of their tastes. The people around them thought they were lovers, but they quickly told each admirer that they were not and left them at that. This was going to be an interesting new way of life...


	5. Chapter 5

AN- I'm sorry if Vergil seems a little OOC, but its just to emphasize the fact that he is so fascinated with Vicky.

Chapter 5: Eldest

Vergil and Vicky went out to a classy restaurant since they were hungry for lunch. They weren't about to wait for Dante and Danielle to get done their "fun." They were quiet for a few minutes while they were waiting for food, but Vergil thought that this was too quiet. Vergil never thought it was "too quiet," but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He decided that maybe he should loosen up a little.

"Where did you get the scar on your stomach?" Vergil asked. Remembering that he saw it when he took off the robe she had. It wasn't like the scars from the whip. It looked surgical.

"I don't know how that's any of your business." Vicky said angry, but looked down holding her stomach.

"Would you tell me if I told you about my past?" he asked.

"Why would you want to tell me that?" she asked him. "And why are you asking me all these questions? I thought you hated humans."

"If I hated them, how could Nero of been born?" Vergil asked. "Why do you think I saved your lives?"

"Touche..." she muttered. "I thought you saved us because you were intrigued by our weapons." she said fingering her replica.

Vergil smirked. "You know me so well..." he commented. "How did you obtain that anyway?"

"When our parents died, we obtained a small fortune. I took care of the money since I was more responsible. We found a custom designer of weapons, and we gave them pictures of your Yamato, and Dante's Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory. Most cosplayers only use props."

"What are cosplayers?" Vergil asked. Vicky smiled at herself. She forgot to explain that to him.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know... cosplayers are a group of people who spend lots of money on costumes, wigs, and props so they can look and act like their favorite video game, anime, and manga characters."

"What's the point of it?" Vergil asked suddenly very interested.

"To have fun why else?" Vicky said rolling her eyes. "Danielle and I are the only two cosplayers who can really pull it off since we're identical twins and have light blue eyes. We also got custom wigs so that hers looks like Dante's, and I had one that I'm able to have just like yours."

"How so?" he asked.

"Heh, well mine can look like Dante's, but is loose enough to be swished back to look like yours. However we thought it would be interesting if we had real weapons. Dani loves shooting her guns so much more than swinging her rebellion to help me test myself against her. That's why I had a whole basement of gelled mannequins, and bamboo so I could practice slicing through them in the same type of style you fight with.

"It was a good thing too, otherwise Dani would have been killed while fending off the demons they sent toward us to 'test' our abilities. Its ridiculous that they tested us to see if we would survive. We would have died otherwise." she said with a face that suggested that she enjoyed fighting them.

"You don't seem like you opposed to it." Vergil stated.

"To tell you the truth no. I've always wanted to do something out of the ordinary. I'm old fashioned. I hate guns because their cowardly, and I've tried my best to discipline myself with my Yamato replica."

"Why?" Vergil asked. Why was he so curious?

Vicky suddenly frowned. "Lets just say that if my theory on why you turned evil is true, that we are more alike than Dante or Dani thinks."

"And what is that theory?" Vergil asked.

"That you did turn evil because of Nero's mother being killed."

"How can a normal human girl from that kind of world be evil? You don't even have and power."

"No... but the ones who ruined my life did." she finished.

"I see..." Vergil didn't want to push her to answer any more because he knew this was a very touchy subject.

The meal came, and there was silence as they ate once again. After the check came, Vergil paid and headed back to Devil May Cry.

"I'll train you." Vergil said.

"Really? You don't have to..."

"I'm stuck doing missions with Dante, and since you cannot get ten feet away from me, I should train you so you don't get killed."

"I thought I made it clear I can take care of myself." she spat.

"Fine, then I'll fight you to see how good you are. Knowing them, they probably only used lower-level demons. I need to make sure you're ready for higher-level."

"I guess your right..." Vicky sighed.

When they got back, Dante and Dani were eating pizza.

"Hey guys! Have a good date?" Dante asked.

"It wasn't a date." Vergil said annoyed. Vergil walked Vicky to the back room which was Dante's training room.

"Hey you guys must be kinky if you wanna..."

"We're training idiot." Vicky said to Dante before he finished his sentence.

"Jeez..." Dante said to Dani. "You were right. Just as stuck up as Vergil."

Vergil walked into the fighting area. It was going to be difficult to assess her when they couldn't go past ten feet, but they tried anyway.

"Alright, lets try not to get past ten feet." He said as he flicked Yamato with his thumb. Vicky smirked and did the same. They fought back and forth. Vicky was almost as good as Vergil, but she wasn't fast, nor smooth enough. She started to stumble as he came toward her, when her replica was flung out of her hand. Vergil attacked and held the blade inches from her throat. However he was also extremely close to her; face to face.

"It looks like you do need training. If I was an all evil demon you would be dead by now. But you are pretty good for a human." Vergil said with his expression unwavering as he stared into her eyes.

Vicky unwillingly blushed, but when she realized what she was doing, she shook the feeling away. Vergil let go, and then proceeded to help her train starting with balance. She had to have perfect balance in order to keep up with Vergil. Otherwise she'd fall and they could get separated. A few hours later, they came out to find Dante and Dani again in their bedroom having sex. They went into the kitchen, grabbed something for dinner, and then went to Vergil's spare bedroom. Vergil set a place on the floor for himself since (despite his demeanor) he was indeed a gentleman.

"Good night." Vicky said to the half-demon as she laid on her side away from Vergil.

"Night." Vergil said as he did the same on the floor. Both of their Yamato's were close at hand to each of them. Vicky had put a red string on hers to help her know which one was hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vacation is over

While Vergil and Vicky trained, read books, or whatever those prudes did, Dante and Dani drank, ate pizza, trained a little, and had sex. Dante and Dani had sex not once, not twice, but up to FIVE TIMES A DAY! Twice in the morning, twice at night, and once in a while a quickie at lunch. It had been about three weeks since they rescued Dani and Vicky, and the human twins started to become even more like their masters.

Vicky mastered balance, and Dani mastered aim with her guns. Vergil had Dani test herself against Dante, and she won to Dani's dismay. Vergil taunted Dante, saying that they'd be even if Dani was to beat him, so Dani tried... and failed to beat Vergil... and Vergil was going easy on her.

"That is SO not fair!" Dani whined.

"Maybe if you trained with me once in a while you would be better." Vicky smirked.

Before Dani or anyone could reply to that, someone entered Devil May Cry's front door.

"Who could that be..." Dante wondered walking toward the entrance with Danielle in tow.

When they walked out, they saw none other than Lady and Trish.

"Hey girls! Have fun on you vacation?" Dante boasted as if nothing new happened while they were gone.

"Actually we had lots of..." Lady started to say, but then saw Vergil. "What the HELL is that man doing here!" she said pointing her gun at him.

"I was wondering when I'd meet them..." Dani said. "Hi Lady, I'm Danielle. Don't hurt Vergil, my sister here would be devastated."

"Dani!" Vicky said angrily.

Vergil rolled his eyes.

"Listen Lady, its a long story, but he's on our side now. Please don't shoot my brother." Dante said finally.

"Fine..." Lady said defeated.

"So who are those girls?" Trish asked. "sex slaves or something?"

"Funny you should say that..." Dante said.

"Don't tell me they're... they ARE sex slaves aren't they?" Trish said. "I recognize those bracelets from a book I read a long time ago."

All the attention in the room went strait to Trish. She knew what was going on? The two girls got situated, they all sat down and talked about it.

"So... what do you know about it?" Dante asked.

"Well, I know that a long time ago they used these magical bracelets to enslave human girls with devils so that they could satisfy their desires. After they were done they usually just chained them and let them die. However some were gracious enough to help them get freed."

"How did that work?" Vicky asked this caught her attention.

"Heh, well the master had to have sex with the slave, with a years worth of intercourse..." Trish explained.

"wow... I like that..." Dante said grinning at Dani.

Trish, Lady, and Vicky rolled their eyes. "anyway..." Trish went on... "every ten times, they are allowed ten more feet away from each other. Since obviously you can't get past ten at first."

"Well... I guess you can go further than... since you have sex almost five times a day..." Vicky said annoyed.

"I guess so..." Dani said. "Well if you and Vergil stopped being prudish..."

"Stop being so damn immature!" Vicky snapped. "I told you a hundred times that sex isn't everything."

"Oh no, power is..." Dani said pushing her hair back imitating Vergil.

"Very mature..." Vergil scoffed as Dante started cracking up. Lady and Trish did the same.

"Hmph..." Vicky scoffed looking away from all of them. "I'm the one who saved your ass with all those demons..."

"Yea yea..." Dani said.

"What kind of demons?" Lady asked.

"Well our captors thought it would be funny to 'test' us against some demons, possibly lower-level. Its all because we seem to have a lot in common with our masters. Danielle I obviously just like Dante since she loves sex, pizza, and guns..."

"And Vicky is stuck up, loves her sword, and is cold blooded."

"I am NOT cold blooded..."

"You never have any social interaction!"

"That... that has nothing to do with it."

"You're just scared to be in a relationship because you don't want to loose people you love again!"

"That's going too far Dani!" Vicky said glaring at her younger twin.

"That's just it too!" Dani said going on. "You're too scared to admit how you feel! I haven't seen you cry since James died!"

"Who's James?" Dante asked surprised.

"None of your business Dante..." Vicky snapped. She got up, and dragged Vergil to the training area.

"I need to train more."

"Wha... fine." Vergil was going to protest since he wanted to know if Trish new more, but instead allowed the human to blow off steam with training.

The room was filled with silence. Dani blushed with embarrassment. She looked aside, and felt extremely bad.

Dante put his arm around her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yea... its just.... I think I just realized that I'm scared she's going to turn into Vergil... I don't want to lose my sister to evil..."

"True..." Dante said. "But Vergil's on our side now." he reminded her.

"What happened that she's like that? I never thought I would see a human... well other Arkham... that would be like my brother... no offense Lady..."

"None taken... I'm over it." Lady said with a sad smile.

"Well... if our theory of how Vergil got that way is right... then I think its because her fiancé James, and the child she was carrying were killed by this gang when they were walking out at night."

"So she has trust issues?" Trish guessed.

"Lots of them." Dani said. "to make it worse, their parents were crooked cops, lawyers, and one of their uncle's was the Judge in the trial. So they all got off with misdemeanors."

The room was silent yet again.

"What's the theory about Vergil then?" Lady asked.

"Well... the kid Nero is Dante's nephew... and we think he may have turned evil because maybe humans killed his wife and thought that they killed his son inside her." Vicky explained.

There was silence, until Lady started laughing.

"What?" Dante asked.

"You have a nephew who's like twenty-five years old... you must feel old..."

Trish then started laughing too.

"Yea yea..." Dante said shaking his head. "He doesn't even know how we're related yet though... Vergil's avoiding telling him."

"I don't blame him..." Dani said. "I mean he wasn't in his life, Nero thought he was an orphan all these years, he probably doesn't want him hating him for leaving him alone."

The room picked up after that, and talked about what happened the previous weeks. Suddenly Danielle started feeling sick, and since she had more freedom ran to the bathroom to throw up. She came back and said she was fine, but it was then that she remembered her monthly gift had not come and she was late a week already...

AN- Please review if you want me to add chapters faster. I get inspiration if I get reviews because it urges me to write more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Every evil being has a motive

Vicky wasn't thinking strait. She was imagining Vergil as a real evil demon. Vergil was thankful that he could heal immediately, but this was going too far.

"You have to calm down." Vergil said seriously.

Vicky didn't respond. All she did was keep attacking. She was imagining Vergil as those thugs who ruined her entire life. Her being. Her will to live. The only reason she didn't kill herself was because she didn't want the coward's way out. She wanted to kill those bastards. That was why she trained so hard. She wanted to torture them, cut them into tiny pieces, anything to make them feel the pain they put her through.

Finally Vergil had enough and knocked her replica out of her hand. He pinned her to the wall.

"Calm down. You can't fight properly if you don't think properly." he yelled.

"They weren't thinking properly when they killed my fiancé and my baby!" she yelled. She stared at Vergil eye to eye. There was no blushing. No lust. Just the pent up anger she had kept inside this whole time. Her stomach started to hurt. He eyes began to sting. Her body wanted to cry but she refused to show weakness. She refused to show that she was just like every other human in front of this half-devil.

Vergil let go of her and sheathed Yamato. He turned away from her. Vicky picked up her replica and sheathed hers as well. She sat down on a chair that was against the wall. She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Your right." Vergil said suddenly. His stance never wavered and his voice never changed. "We're exactly the same." When Vicky said nothing but a shocked sigh, he continued. "After my mother was killed and I thought Dante was, I was found by a group of noble humans. They raised me, and taught me how to wield Yamato. However as I grew up, I fell in love with a woman named Beatrice. Soon we were married and conceived a pair of twins."

"Twins?" Vicky said surprised.

"Yes... When my wife went into labor, I was called to fight some demons. I promised I would get back there the moment they were born. When I was finished defending them, I came back to everyone massacred. Their was only one survivor that was on the verge of dying, who told me that a group of demon hating humans attacked them and killed my wife and twins inside her. That's what they told me. I ran to my wife, and held her dead, broken, and bleeding body. I cried for hours. That one survivor tried to comfort me, but I wouldn't say a word. That was the last day I had ever cried.

"The next day I left there and never returned. That was the day that I vowed never to get attached to humans again. I wanted revenge and nothing else. Even if it meant wiping out the entire human race. I wanted the humans who killed my wife, and I thought my children, to die a horrible death just like you want for those murderers I can imagine." Vergil finished. The room was complete silence.

Vicky gathered all of her courage and went up to Vergil. He was unmoving. She knew he sensed her. Why wasn't he backing away or any thing. She walked in front of him to see if he could figure out what he was thinking... to find him with tears in his eyes.

Vicky forgot about all the danger she would have been in if she hugged him and let her guard down. His guard was down. She hugged him tight, and started crying too. The first time since James' death. Vergil didn't push her away or tell her she was weak like she thought he would. Instead he pulled her toward him. They held each other helping the other feel better. They knew all this pain and keeping it in was not good for them. They had to relieve their stress.

"I want to help free you." Vergil whispered in her ear after a while.

"What?" Vicky said looking up at the now broken half devil. "But that would mean..."

Her sentence was muffled with a kiss....

An- sry its a short chapter--- next will be a Vergil/Vicky lemon... please review.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:Ok, Since I'm finished with school till jan 11th, I really should get back to this... enjoy the Vicky/Vergil lemon!

Chapter 8: Stress relief

Vicky didn't know what to think now. One minute Vergil was stuck up, hated humans, and was void of emotion. The next he's pinned her against the wall making out and starting to peel off her clothing. Vicky didn't resist though. She wanted this. She wanted to do this with Vergil. That was the only reason she was wet the first time they met in the first place. It wasn't like those bastards got them ready so it would be comfortable. They wanted them to be raped. They just didn't count on the sons of Sparda to show up to save them.

The two of them put their respective O-katanas aside as they gave into each other. Vergil's mouth now left her lips and started kissing her neck. Vicky hadn't felt this way since she and James first made love all those years ago. How can this half devil make her feel this way again? How could ANYONE make her feel this way again? Despite these thoughts, Vicky gave in to Vergil's seducing. She moaned as he kissed and sucked on her neck, which soon went lower to her breasts after he unbuttoned her shirt.

Her whip marks had healed a little by now, so it was more comfortable.

"What if Dani or Dante walks in? We wouldn't hear the end of it." Vicky whispered.

Vergil stopped for a second as if he never thought about it, and stood to face her.

"Do you really care about what those perverts have to say?" Vergil said grinning. "Its our life after all." he said now starting to lick her entire body. "but if it would make you more comfortable I could just stop, and we could sneak into the bedroom..."

"No..." Vicky said. She knew that she would be in pain if she was to stop just to go upstairs. Not to mention she wouldn't be able to just sneak by unnoticed. "Master..." she added with a sexy voice and a grin.

Vergil grinned. "You don't have to call me that..." he said as he then unzipped her jean shorts pulling them down.

"I... know... I just thought you'd... like it..." She moaned as Vergil started rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb while sucking one of her breasts.

Vergil stopped sucking on her breast and kissed his way up to her neck again."I'm not saying I don't... I just thought that you wouldn't want to be reminded of the horrible things they have done to you..." He whispered as he finally took off her panties to reveal an even more wet pussy that he had seen the first time they met. Vergil groaned at the sight of it. He knelt at her feet and started licking her wetness. He remembered how his late wife loved when he did this to her. He could tell Vicky was loving this too, because she was moaning so loud she had to bit her lip so as to not yell out so that their perverted younger twins would not hear and say something.

Vicky couldn't take it any more. She pulled off his coat, practically ripped apart his buttoned shirt underneath, and then pulled off his pants so much more quickly than he did with her clothes. Vicky smiled at the huge, rock hard, bulging cock in front of her now. That first night she wasn't able to look at it. She only felt it inside her. This time she couldn't resist pleasuring him more. After all, he saved her from what could have been death.

Vergil felt like all those years of hell had sent him to heaven as Vicky started sucking, and pampering his dick. This was new to him. When he was married to Nero's mother, he was the one who was completely dominant. That was what was expected. The women were not expected to do anything but submit to their husbands.

Before Vergil climaxed, he had to stop her. He pushed her roughly against the wall again. She seemed to enjoy his roughness. He kissed her again passionately while picking up her leg and finally putting himself inside her. Vicky moaned loud into Vergil's mouth. They both didn't let go of their kissing because they knew it was the best way to muffle their moans and groans so no one else would hear.

Vergil held himself inside of Vicky for a few minutes while humping her slowly. Then he finally started to come out of her and inside again very slowly. Vicky couldn't stop moaning now. Vergil's tongue crept inside her mouth just in case she couldn't take it and let go. Vicky wrapped her legs and arms around the half-devil as Vergil started going faster and faster.

This second time was so much better than the first. The first time they were very quick because neither wanted to do it in the first place. Now they both wanted this. They both wanted to have sex... or was it... making love? Neither of them were ready to move on from their murdered lovers. But could it be that they could indeed move on with each other?

Finally the two climaxed at the same time. Vergil held onto Vicky tight as everything came out of him. They kept making out until they were both finally relaxed. The most relaxed they had ever been in a long time. When they released their passionate kiss, they were both still out of breath.

"Thank... thank you." Vicky said hugging Vergil who was still inside her.

Vergil smiled. He hadn't smiled in quite some time. He had never smiled since his wife was alive.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Dante's loud voice came from behind the door.

"Oh fuck..." Vicky said angrily.

Vergil huffed angrily. He slowly got himself out of Vicky, and then the two of them quickly started to get dressed again before Vergil's idiotic brother came in...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Finale

"I KNEW YOU WERE KINKY!!!" Dante's booming voice exclaimed as he casually walked in the training area. Vergil and Vicky were halfway dressed when he came in. However, the two were still normal enough to grab their swords and throw them both at Dante with perfect aim stabbing him through the stomach.

"Ow..." Dante said annoyed pulling the two twin swords our of him.

"Your an idiot." Vergil said finally dressed again. He waited for Vicky to be finished, and the two walked out leaving a humiliated Dante. They walked out to find Danielle crying.

"Alright, what did you do to my sister?" Vicky said annoyed to Dante.

Dante lost his face of humiliation, and suddenly went serious. "Its not anything bad..."

"Then why the hell is she crying?" Vicky yelled.

"Vicky, don't yell at him..." Dani said with tears in her eyes. "Their happy tears."

"What do you mean?" Vicky said sitting next to her.

"Do you know how I was jealous when you got pregnant?" she asked not looking into her sister's eyes.

"Oh my god... your...?" Vicky said in amazement.

"Yes, she is..." Dante said with a smile. "I _was_ going in there to tell you the good news, or so she could, but then I couldn't help myself when I saw you two undressed..."

"You were WHAT!!!!" Dani said suddenly changing her emotions from crying of happiness to perverted elation.

"Oh shut up!" Vicky said hitting her sister gently on the back of the head. She then hugged her. "But I am happy I'm gonna be an aunt, really..."

"Vicky, you don't have to hide how you really feel..." Dani said changing emotions yet again...

"Dani..."

"You could have been the first to have a baby... that was stolen from you, and I feel awful!!!"

"Dani, I don't mind. Really. I'm happy for you... Even if its with that annoying half-devil..."

"Hey!!! That's not fair!" Dante interjected.

"It is since you just burst in on us getting dressed..." Vergil also commented.

"Whatever," Dante said defeated. "So why don't we all just go and celebrate!" he said changing the subject.

"Alright! I'm up for it!" Dani said smiling, getting up, and hugging her lover.

Vicky shook her head, but gave a small laugh.

"YOU LAUGHED!!!!" Dani exclaimed hugging her twin. "I bet you feel much better don't you?" she said pervertedly.

"Ok... my emotions weren't THAT bad when I was pregnant... You have like multiple personalities or something!" Vicky said.

"My wife was the same way. Maybe it has something to do with the blood of Sparda." Vergil said. "If I did one thing wrong, she would punch me, or stab me with a dinner knife..." he said as if reminiscing with a cringe.

"Great..." Dante said worrying that he might get beat up by his lover.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you Dante, I love you!" she said.

Dante smiled. "I love you too!"

Vicky shook her head. "Lets just go somewhere! I'm hungry..."

"That's because..." Dante began, but was stabbed again.

"Shut up Dante." Vergil said glaring.

Lady and Trish had already left. The four of them went to a restaurant where they could have both pizza and "regular food".

Over the next six months, Dante stopped business completely because he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Danielle. A lot of things happened too:

Dante and Dani stopped having sex as much as they did, because Dante was paranoid about hurting the baby. However Dani turned out to be a very horny mother to be, so she practically forced Dante into having sex with her... She even threatened to shoot him in the head... Dante also took responsibility by actually marrying Danielle. Lady and Trish were surprised to see their half-devil actually settle down with someone.

Vicky found out she was pregnant when Dani was four months pregnant. They married, even though Vicky felt strange being a step-mother to a man who was the same age as she was. Vergil and Vicky finally lightened up, and were back to the selves they once were before their lives were ruined. After much urging on, Vergil told Nero that he was his son.

Finally the sons of Sparda had a real family. Once Dani and Vicky's bonds were broken, (yes Vergil and Vicky had sex enough times), they picked up the business so that they could afford to support their new families. That is when everything changed.

While Dani and Vicky were home with Lady and Trish to keep them safe from any possible attacks, the Sons and Grandson of Sparda were out on a mission. Kyrie was also with Dani and Vicky because she had just become pregnant after marrying Nero. This is when he decided to join his father and uncle in their now family business.

Suddenly, a gang of men showed up. The moment Vergil saw them he got extremely upset.

"What's up Verge?" Dante asked while keeping an eye on the gang approaching.

"They're the men who killed Nero's mother." He sneered. "I don't know how those bastards are alive!"

"There you are, descendants of Sparda..." the leader said to them all.

"How the fuck are you still alive?" Vergil asked.

"Ah, not the same whimsical, ignorant knight anymore are we?"

"You were whimsical?" Dante asked aside. He was silenced by Vergil's glare. "Alright, alright..."

Vergil attacked the men with Yamato, but was surprised by the fact that they disappeared. "What the..." he said to himself.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you three be protecting the women you love?" the leader's voice said with a malicious voice.

The Half and part demons sensed that they were gone, but they had to get home. They ran and ran. They needed to keep their women safe.

Around the same time, the three pregnant women, Lady and Trish were all eating Ice cream and watching a movie, when suddenly the same men who killed Vergil's wife interrupted.

"Why, the Step daughters and step granddaughter of Sparda, ain't this nice?" The leader said.

"YOU!" Vicky exclaimed. She then made her way to the place where her Yamato replica was hanging on the wall.

"Aw, you remember me?" he asked.

"Vicky, you can't possibly be thinking that..." Dani said trying to stop her.

"Dani, they killed James and my would be first child!" she yelled as she took the sword off the wall.

"Of course you'd remember me. I bet you didn't know that I also killed Vergil's first wife..." The man said suddenly behind her and whispering in her ear. Vicky closed her eyes to try and calm herself down as Vicky ran in to where Lady and Trish were protecting she and Kyrie. "I should have made sure his son was dead though. Pity..." he said about to shoot her, but he hadn't seen that she had her sword.

Vicky swung her sword so quickly that he didn't see it coming. First she knocked the gun out of his hand. Then she stabbed the man in the stomach."I don't know how you got here, but your not fucking with my future again. It took me years to get over James. I'm in love with someone else now. I won't let you and your pathetic guns ruin my life again." she finished. She had rage in her eyes. She had a horrible thirst for blood.

The horrible leader got up and wiped his mouth. "You think you can beat me with a sword?" he taunted. He lifted his shirt to reveal that the wound had healed.

"How the fuck did you heal yourself?" she said angrily. She thrust him against the wall again with her sword piercing through his stomach. The man did nothing but grin while blood trickled down his mouth.

"When Mundus took your lover and made him his slave, he also took our group of human assassins and did experiments. They used the DNA of his Sparda blood that allows him to heal to create us as his special soldiers. It also makes it so that the descendants of Sparda cannot sense us as Demons. We can get away with being human. However when Mundus was defeated we were sent into your world. We became angry and vengeful. Thats when we started drinking and becoming the 'monsters' you knew of. The government knew of us, and couldn't afford to send us to jail since we had demonic tendencies. That is why we were spared. A few months ago we were called to a special meeting." the man began to laugh.

Vicky was so angry, but all she could do was cry. She twisted the sword while still inside him. He coughed up blood again. "What kind of 'special meeting'?" the way she spoke scared her a bit. It reminded her of how Vergil was on the top of Temen ni gru.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" the man said with a laugh.

Meanwhile while Vicky was busy with the leader, Dani and Kyrie hid in the bathroom while Dani had her Ebony &Ivory replicas close at hand just in case they barged through. Lady and Trish were fighting the humans who had demon DNA pretty well but was not killing any of them.

"Why the hell aren't they dying?" Lady said complaining because she was running out of bullets.

Finally, the three descendants of Sparda burst in.

"You can't handle a bunch of humans?" Nero asked the two ladies sarcastically. Dante and Vergil looked at each other with a grin. Nero had become literally the mixture of the two's in attitude. The comment was annoyed like Vergil, but a wisecrack like Dante.

"They've been healing themselves!" Trish explained.

"Where's Dani?" Dante asked while helping fight them with his guns. (Vergil rolled his eyes)

"She and Kyrie are safe in the bathroom for now." Lady said.

"What about Vicky?" Vergil asked worried.

Lady didn't respond for a second. She didn't know what to say. "She ran off into the training room and hadn't come out yet, Dani said she told her to get she and Kyrie to safety, but Trish and I have been distracted with these guys. We haven't been able to check on her."

Vergil didn't say anything. He just ran off in search for his lover. When he entered the training room, he saw Vicky fighting the man who was responsible for killing his wife. Anger raged within him that he hadn't had since it happened twenty two years ago. Right when he made a shot for Vicky's head, Vergil's Yamato stopped the bullet.

"Ver...Vergil..." Vicky said finally realizing what happened.

Vergil was standing in front of her with his Yamato at the throat of the horrible man who ruined his life.

"I won't let you kill the woman I love again." the previously Dark Knight said determined in defense of his new wife slashing the mans throat.

"Wha... what!" Vicky said.

"That's right, I failed to mention that..." the man said getting up after his throat healed again. "I was also responsible for his first wife's demise... small world huh?"

"How did you heal like that?" Vergil asked now stabbing him in the stomach (again).

"Ask master Mundus... Oh right... Your brother killed him..." he taunted.

"Stay there..." Vergil ordered Vicky. Vicky knew better than to fight in her condition. She could have lost the baby. What was she thinking? Her vengeance drove her. It blinded her.

But when she saw Vergil fight him, she noticed just how much he had changed. He was a man who clung to his demon side so that he could gain power. The power of his father. He was enslaved by Mundus, was thought to have been killed and then who knows what happened... But now he was defending his family. He was a completely different man. He fought with all of his heart. He wanted to protect his new wife and future second child.

Then finally when Vergil ripped the man's shirt off with Yamato, all was revealed. There was a symbol on his chest, with a red gem inside it. He recognized the stone as part of the amulet his mother gave he and Dante. It was glowing.

"Heh, look familiar... Vergil?" the man taunted. He was set against the wall again, but got up slowly.

"Of course..." Vergil said no more. If that was the source of his healing, than he had to extract it in order to kill him. He grabbed the man, pinned him against the wall, and yanked out the small piece of stone. The man yelled and screamed. Blood started spilling everywhere. Vergil was about to do the final blow when Vicky stopped him.

"Wait Vergil." She ordered.

"What..."

"I want to kill him myself. I need my revenge too." She said. With those words, Vergil understood that this man also killed her first love and would be child. He moved aside, and allowed his love to kill him. Vicky raised her replica and slashed the man's head off with one fluid slice.

"I feel better now..." Vicky said with a smile and tears forming and falling from her eyes.

"Me too..." Vergil said hugging his new wife. "I love you." he said as they kissed.

When they walked out into where everyone else was, all the others were dead.

"Hey Verge, where were you?" Dante asked.

Vergil rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like arguing. "getting revenge." he said simply.

"So, that guy killed my mother huh?" Nero asked.

"Yes. He did. Along with all these punks." Vergil replied.

"They were also the ones who killed James and my would be first child." Vicky replied.

"So, they're all dead?" Dani asked walking out and hugging and kissing Dante.

"Yep, daddy killed them all..." Dante said now talking to Danielle's swollen belly.

"Actually, Uncle Vergil did..." Vergil corrected.

"Aw come on! I helped out here!" Dante said putting both hands on the sides of her stomach as if to hide the child's ears from the truth.

Lady laughed. "Come on you two, stop fighting." she said shaking her head. "We all fought these guys together, and Vergil killed the leader."

"Fair enough." Dante said smiling.

"Good job all of you." A man with an English accent and a hood on said. He wore an old fashioned black cloak.

"Thank you for taking care of those miscreants. Now I would like the girls back." he said holding his arm out.

"What?" Dante said standing protectively in front of his wife.

"Who are you?" Vergil said also protecting his wife.

"Ah, but they are not from your world Sons of Sparda." the man said. He was not malicious in his tone, but he was firm.

"Wait a second..." Danielle said to Vicky. "Don't you recognize the way that man talks?"

"That's... impossible..." Vicky said.

"As impossible as us being in their world?" Dani said.

"I see you have recognized me." The man said. "Than you must know the consequences that will partake if you do not come with me and return to your own world."

Vicky held onto Vergil's arm tight. "We have to Dani. You don't want devils to appear in our world do you?"

Dani sighed holding onto Dante. "No..." she said as she started to cry.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Dante asked Dani.

Danielle couldn't look him in the eye. "There's a book where we come from... this man is from that... in this book, it explains that if someone goes into a certain world to elude evil, or by evil means, that once the evil is brought to justice those certain people must return to their own world or those worlds will slowly combine." She explained.

"And since there are random devils loose in your world we don't want to risk them leaking into our world." Vicky sighed. "We... have to leave..."

"But... what about us, what about the baby?" Dante asked.

Vergil didn't know what to say to this. This wasn't fair. He fell in love with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and she was going to be taken away from him.

"You won't remember." The man explained. "This world will revert to the moment when they arrived in this world. They will be taken care of I promise you. There is a special government section of their country that has taken care of these things for centuries."

"There is? That wasn't in the book." Vicky pointed out.

"That is simply because the book does not cover what happens in your world. It only covers the worlds mentioned. This government sect will house you, and pay you for your services."

"Services?" Dani asked.

"Yes, you both have been victimized by my brother's new plans. He has unfortunately gotten his hands on the book by going forward in time."

"Shit..." Dani said surprised.

"Good thing we didn't run into him..."Vicky stated.

"Brother?" Dante and Vergil asked together.

"Yes, there is no time to explain however. You must come with me. You may say your goodbyes, but you must be brief."

"What about..." Dani started to say, but didn't know how to ask. "Your daughter?"

The man didn't speak for a moment, but then he sighed. "She... is missing."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Dani said embarrassed.

"Its alright. I'll find her eventually... Hopefully before its too late." the man said.

Sadly, it was time for their goodbyes. Danielle didn't want to leave Dante, and neither did Vicky with Vergil. She knew he was hurting badly. He had just changed for the better. After long goodbyes to all who works in _Devil May Cry_, the girls went to the man with tears streaming from their faces. The man put his hands on their shoulders, and with the sound of a _pop_, the man and two girls disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: One Year Later

One year after Vicky and Dani returned to their own world, they were both mothers to two beautiful children. However because of the fact that they were part demon, they were given special treatment and had plans to teach them how important it was to hide their abilities or demon parts from others.

Vicky decided that she would never be with any man ever again. Instead, she would give her new daughter a great life and give her anything she wanted. She wanted to make up for the lack of a father-figure. She named her daughter Beatrice after Vergil's first wife. Dani on the other hand was planning on dating again, only until after her son turned five years old. She loved the idea of being a stay at home mother. She wanted to serve a husband and take care of her son. She named him Dante after his father.

The government gave them money enough to live on for five years. Vicky decided that after a few months, she would finish school with the money she had. Thankfully she was able to go to the same school, and transfer credits to a special University that was set up for people who were sent to different worlds, so that they could talk and socialize with others.

One day, the new game they had been waiting for finally came out. _Devil May Cry 5_. In this game, it started much like it did at the time where they met the two half-devils. The player was able to choose either Dante or Vergil. They went through the game and found that a lot of the same things happened with the exception that they were not there. Even the part about those thugs and Vergil being Nero's father.

If you were to chose Vergil you could actually fight them, and if you were Dante you would fight the others. His main boss was another demon they didn't recognize. The two twins cried at the end because of how much they missed their lovers. But when they looked into their babies' eyes, they saw their lovers in them.

Their eyes were just as blue, their hair was just as silvery-white, and their smiles were just alike. They knew that even if they couldn't see the ones they fell in love with, they would be able to look into their children's eyes and see their fathers.

THE END

AN- Well I enjoyed writing this fic, but it has now come to an end. It may seem abrupt, but I am determined to write an "Enslaved" fanfiction for (in order) Kingdom hearts, Death Note, and Naruto. I know these for sure, and if I figure out more than I will write them when I think of it... However, this story will remain incomplete until those three are finished. However I will call this story complete. The final chapter will be the same for each part of the story. If you like any or all of those three feel free to read them as well. (Kingdom Hearts will have at least thirteen lemons). I will try to make each story exactly 10 chapters.

*also, if you want to know what this certain book is, it is not a book that is published. It is my own book that I am working on. I am currently trying to get it published under the pen-name "Clare Turner."


End file.
